


My Little Minion

by whenxkilled027



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Adorable, Emet loves cute things, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, I love my fenrir minion, Not Beta Read, Secret Santa, quiet moments, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenxkilled027/pseuds/whenxkilled027
Summary: Warrior of Light introduces Emet to her little fur family, and things get silly.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	My Little Minion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zorelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorelya/gifts).



> Hello everyone! Happy Holidays/Xmas to you call. The discord channel I'm in is the very wholesome/ horny book club for Emet-Selch, though we love many, if not all, the men of FFXIV, and we had little Secret Santa. Mine was for Zorelya :D I pray its at least somewhat worthy of a gift and that you like it! 
> 
> This one fought me and was rewritten like four times, but I got it down, and it feels cute. So enjoy, and I heart you all that read. :D

**_Three years prior_ **

_ It happened when fighting in the winter landscape of Corethas. Giana was leaving the area once controlled by the mighty Fenrir. Ruins of a fortress nearly forgotten by those in Ishgard and overrun with undead. The others in her group had left, yet she stood tall next to the hound, wishing it hadn't come to this. Flusters of an old pain poked at the back of her mind.  _

_ Something….  _

_ A wall greets her inner search, and once again, she tsk's at another failed attempt.  _

_ "Damn it," she whispers. Ever since the battle with Lahabrea, a nagging pull at the base of her skull has developed. It wasn't always there, but often enough that she was becoming irritated as it never would reveal things like the echo. It was as if she had forgotten something important, and no matter how she tried to remember, it would not come forth. Sighing, Giana reaches out, touching Fenrir's snout, quietly praying for his return back to the lifestream. An old hymn her grandmother once snag willed it's way out as a soft hum.  _

_ "May the river guardian guide your path and all pains diminish-" _

_ "Oy, Bunny girl, will you hurry it up! Some of us would like to return to civilization sometime this century."  _

_ "Drak, stop it." _

_ A single eye of light pink and gold looks to its corner where the others had exited. The Warrior, Drak apparently, had been bent on rushing the group along most of the trip, the white mage and monk seeming to follow along. While aggravating as he had been, he wasn't a horrible tank, merely an idiot who took advantage of those who called him a friend.  _

_ Standing to her full height, Giana rolls her shoulder before turning toward them, leveling the Warrior with a stare that could melt ice while still giving her politest smile. "There are those of us who respect the dead, Warrior. Whether they are friend or foe." he opens his mouth to speak, and she raises her hand, interrupting, "And please, before you utter another word, think before you speak against my people's customs. I already dislike- _

_ Movement from their right silences the room, each going stone still. Like a ghost gliding across the floor, she moves, still keeping her hand up for the others to remain. Pulling her sword softly from its sheath, Giana glances over at a set of jagged rocks. At first, she notices nothing but hears the movement again, along with a fearful whine. Ears twitching back, she steps closer where what looks like a small den sits. The next moment fills her heart with dread, as four pairs of bright emerald and gold eyes stair up into her own.  _

_ "By the goddess…" whipping around, she stares at the corpse. Only to realizes that whom they had killed was not the mythical being Fenrir, but his mate. _

_ "Holy shit, there is more of that monster? Layne, go get Toren back here we have more to kill-" _

_ Gi lifts her blade to the Warrior, moving to block his view of the pups physically. While she had limited herself initially when coming into this area, she would not hold back if he stepped an inch toward the young ones. _

_ "You both should leave. Head back to the city and collect your shares of the clear, hell take mine as well." She tosses them her seal to collect. "Take it and forget what you have seen here." _

_ "You can't leave them-" _

_ Any kindness in her eyes evaporates as she presses the point of her blade just under his chin. "I said to go; I will not repeat myself." She did not want to hurt them, but to protect these pups, she would gut the Warrior. The standoff dragged on a moment longer before he huffs out a "crazy bitch, I hope they eat you in your sleep." and yanks the white mage out alongside him.  _

_ She waits a while before sheathing her weapon again and turns toward the small pack. Each pup was blinking at her and tilting their heads as she sits down before them, pulling out some jerky in her pouch. One by one they come, inspecting the person who helped kill their mother and saved them.  _

  
  


*****

**Present Day - on the first**

"You four best behave and don't go too far!" She yells from the base of the grandfather tree. They were just outside of Slitherbrough; the pups had been getting restless cooped up in small magical pouch at her hip. While inside, there was space, but she also kept her collectibles…. And mount flutes… and all the other eighty-seven minions. Honesty, the pups are more than minions. They are her family. Thalin, Ruby, Milo, and Fen...they are with her each time she comes home from battle, they travel everywhere with her, no matter if it is the farthest reaches of Doma to the first. Where she went, they did too. Only hick up to the first was she was very wary of letting them roam around. The thought of a sin eater getting a hold and turning one of them... 

_ No. no, I will not let that happen. _ She would burn the world to prevent it. She had a promise to keep to their father, and she would be damned if she went back to him with horrible news. 

Leaning back against the tree, she bundles up her long evergreen hair away from her neck, allowing the cool breeze to reach her skin. Carefully she unclips the front belt of her gi, pulling her arms from the large sleeves, allowing it to hang at her waist and reveal her leather and cloth crop top. With more skin able to breathe for the first time in a while, she relaxes. Of course, she remains on constant guard, but now that The Greatwood had it's night sky back, and things were calm-ish, it was a moment she couldn't pass up. 

"Well, well, well, Warrior. I see you are holding that light in well. I'm genuinely surprised. My hopes of you living through this are growing."

Giana sighs. Well, that lasted all of five seconds. Glancing up to the branch to her right, the lounging form of Emet- Selch in his heavy coat and white striped hair, appears."

"Emet, must you ruin my quiet moments? I was almost enjoying myself."

"You wound me, Warrior. Does my presence not give an air of calm to you?"

Chuckling, she looks at him properly, amber eyes dancing with a bit of mischief. "Your presence gives a lot of things, Emet. Calm is not one of them. Now come down here, I do not feel like straining my neck simply to speak to you."

"So bossy mine Warrior," a void portal opens up beside her, and while she tries not to flinch at his sudden appearance and the near ice-like feeling coming from the space, she does shiver. "I noticed your pets. Four seems a bit excessive to have out at once."

"They are my family, dear Ascian. Do try and remember that, for your own sake. I care and love them as if they were my own." Sliding her gaze over him, a smirk begins to bloom. "Would you like to meet them? I promise I won't let them bite you."

Smirking, he rests against the tree with her, the back of his hand brushing hers. "I would appreciate that, her and while I do enjoy a good nibble here and there, tis not from them I wish to be marked."

Giana laughs outright, her index finger sneaking to grab onto his gloved pinky. "Good to know. Now don't make any sudden movement. They do not trust very easily. Allow me to speak first."

"Yes, yes."

Shaking her head, Giana lifts her index finger and thumb to her lips to let out a set of whistles. Musical in nature, it was the one call sign her little friends knew met to come home. It takes a bit, but soon they hear paws bouncing toward them. A howl not long after to announce their presence. Chuckling Gi kneels, freehand extended, "Come on, loves, Milo- don't even think of it." The smallest and most feisty of the bunch was huddled down in the tall grass closest to Emet's side, stance of one ready to pounce. The other three draw closer their pace slowing to a crawl at the stranger next to their mother figure. "It's okay; this is Emet. He is a friend."

Giana puts her hand entirely into his and pulls. Sighing dramatically, he kneels, clearly put out by having to do the simple movement. Rolling her eyes, she beckons them forward. At first, nothing happens. Getting mildly nervous, it isn't until Ruby, the youngest and only girl, takes tentative steps ahead sniffing at Emet. 

"Take off your glove and let her smell you." 

"Honestly, hero, the things I do for you." 

"Don't snap. You might frighten them. Just do it normally. Please." 

The side-eye he gives before bringing his hand to his mouth, biting the tip of the glove and pulling on each finger, have Giana swallowing thickly. A warm shiver races down her spine. Damn him. She thinks while biting the inside of her lip. 

Emet smirks, seeming to almost hear her as the glove drops into his lap, and he holds his hand out palm up. Ruby sweetheart that she inches closer, carefully sniffs at his figures. A softness takes over Emets features as he and Ruby make eye contact, and it almost looked as if a private conversation passed between them. Seconds later, Ruby licks his finger and yips to her brothers before moving into Emets space, tail wagging, a massive grin on her face.

Giana's jaw drops. In the entire time, the pups and she have been together no one, save Ryne, has ever gotten one of the pups so quickly to like them. Thancrid still has trouble with Milo, who is shy with just about everyone, but Ryne and strangely enough Uri. Thalin and Fen moved closer, Thalin coming to her side while Fen went straight for Emet's hand. Again, there seems to be a small silent conversation before a tail is wagging, and a hand licked. Then the most magical sound leaves her Ascian. It was warm and genuine, light, and sincere… by the goddess, this was a laugh, a pure laugh, not his condescending one, but from the chest. For the first time since they met, he was honest in his features.

Hypnotized, she touches his cheek, his jaw, turning it away from the pups, his chin, and lower lip…  _ beautiful _ . He was so fascinating like this, nearly free… Their lips brush. Emet grunts in surprise, moans, then deepen the kiss by yanking on their linked hands, forcing her to fall into his chest. Giana felt like she was flying and falling all at once. The touch of his ungloved hand snaking across the lower part of her back. Ablaze of intense passion that she was convinced was long since dead sparked. More. Goddess she, she needs more, wanted to feel him, no, she needed to. Pulling back, chest heaving, she whispers his name as he moves down the collum of her neck. Nipping and licking fire along her skin, it isn't until she opens her eyes and sees Milo in the tall grass still that her bubble of pleasure bursts. 

"Emet," she gasps. His mouth now hovering just above her breasts, his tongue dipping between her cleavage. Giana glides her hand into his, extremely, soft hair and tugs. "Emet, please-" he moans at her action, nipping at the swell of her breast. "Fuck," she stutters, tugging again. just to be sure and he growls Swallowing thickly, she pockets away that little bit of new information. "Emet, the pups," she whimpers, "need to st-stop."

Molten eyes of amber lift to hers, he didn't want to stop. Giana tugs again on his hair and watches those same eyes roll back, a harsh blush rushing up his alabaster skin. Whimpering, she tries not to let the image of him on his knees his face buried between her legs, making all these same sounds. 

A bark echos around them.

"Ah!" Emet jerks attempting to pull away from a growling Milo, who has latched onto the fur end of his coat. 

"Milo!" she gasps, leaping to grab for him. 

"Hero- oof," Crumping together, Emet coughs when the but of her sword gabs him in the side. 

"Shit, Emet, I'm sorry." Milo has skipped just out of her reach to hid behind Fen, who huffs and lifts his paw to effectively hit Milo's head. "Milo, you come back here." She tries to wiggle more over Emet.

"Hero-"

"No, he knows better. Milo come and apologize," she says once again, reaching for her pup. 

"Giana," Emet grunts, firmly placing his hands on her hips, gripping to hold her still. Wide-eyed, she looks back down at him. He's never used her name before. Swallowing, she blinks down at him and realizes a few things. 1) he was stunning to look at from this angle. Hair fanned out, lips pinked from their kissing, eyes twinkling, shirt rumpled, and the jacket is undone. 2) she was straddling him, and there was a  _ very _ prominent bulge pressing against her thigh. 

"Oh. Did I hurt you?"

Emet stares at her just before laughing, "No. Though you are making it rather tricky to keep in the mood."

"I, I was, Milo, he, you- ugh!" 

"Don't blame it on the pup, hero. If you wanted to have your way with me, all you need do is ask. Though I don't think your companions would approve."

"Emet," she says firmly. They didn't need to go into that bag of worms. Giana knew what having a feeling of any kind would mean. She knew Emet wouldn't change his plans. Knew this whole thing was going to end horribly if not blow up in their faces. 

But...

Just for a moment. A small sliver in time, they could be like this. They could giggle and joke and...

Falling forward, Giana holds onto the lapels of his coat and hides her face against his neck. Fixing his earthly, almost morning after a snowfall, scent to memory. His hands glide up from her waist, one going more firmly hug her while the other slides into her hair. 

A soft choir of whine rings in her ear. Milo butts his head against Emets. The others sitting just above them giving Emet a puppy halo effect. Giana smiles softly as he reaches up to pet Milo behind the ear. 

"How much longer?"

"For?"

"This. Us. Now."

Sighing, Emet lifts his head to kiss one of her ears. "An hour, if we are lucky."

Taking a deep breath, Giana slides off of him to curl into his side. The pups rushing in to find spots to curl up against them. Ruby being the only brave one to venture to lay on top of Emet's chest. 

And that's how they stayed. Stretching out the time until voices of the twins and Ryne fill the air. Forcing the peaceful moment to end. Giana sends the pups ahead to distract them while she sneaks one last long kiss from her Ascian. 

  
  



End file.
